


Lil Stamp

by lori_yuy



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lori_yuy/pseuds/lori_yuy
Summary: The Turks discover a little something extra about their bosses when Reno stumbles upon it by accident.
Relationships: Elena/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Kudos: 16





	Lil Stamp

**Author's Note:**

> Forget Square Enix's timelines, I'm making up my own ^_~
> 
> I also leave some things to your own imagination.
> 
> Inspiration was based on the Japanese version of the Stamp song in 7 Remake. If you're curious you can listen to that version here:  
> https://youtu.be/4otT8388fHo

Reno grumbled under his breath as he headed towards level B3 on the elevators. He couldn't believe he left his house keys at the office earlier that evening and only after finishing dinner and drinks with Rude did he discover his blunder.

  
It wasn't often that he had to stumble his way back to HQ for anything late at night. At least the Turks office is usually deserted by this time of the day.

The elevator's chime brought Reno's attention back to his objective. He crossed the dimmed halls of B3 down to the end of the long hallway. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he saw lights coming from under the Administrative Research office's door. As he stepped closer, he heard it.

The unmistakable sound of the Lil Stamp(TM) theme song was playing rather loudly in their office.

Reno's face twisted with confusion.  
Who the heck was in their office this late blasting the Stamp theme song? Maybe Elena was more child-like than he initially estimated?

He hesitated on whether to key in with his ID at all.  
What if he walks in on Elena having a little childish fun? What if he walks in on something worse, like Elena doing things on Tseng's desk while nobody else was there? It was no secret at all that Elena had a crush on Tseng afterall.

'Oh fuck it Reno', he told himself, what's the worst that could happen? He could either sleep somewhere less comfortable tonight or he could face Elena yelling at him for being an inopportune pervert, walking into her private moment.

Either way, it can't be worse than attempting to spend the night at Rude's place unannounced when he knew Rude's already drunk.

While Reno loves his partner like none other, Rude's a different beast when he's drunk. He will babble nonestop about Seventh Heaven's Tifa, mumble all kinds of cheesy one-liners, and speak more than Reno will ever feel he could get used to for his partner's usually quiet demeanor. On rare occasions, a drunk Rude would cling to Reno and lament about some stupid past crush of his, but Reno really didn't mind the clinging to him part.

After convincing himself everything will be just fine, Reno tapped his card against the ID reader.

NOTHING prepared him for the sight that was laid out before him, not even his imagination.

There in the middle of their office was a certain President Rufus Shinra and Tseng, the Director of Administrative Research, both seemingly oblivious to him just opening up the office door, dancing together to the Lil Stamp(TM) theme song like children.  
Their movement reminded him of something he's seen down in the Wall Market area...what was it?  
Oh right, those movements were similar to that of a little girl who would dance right by the jukebox near Wall Market's south entrance.

Reno decided to take a step back and just observe.  
Their eyes were closed as they twirled and bounced around each other in small circles to the beat of the song. The more he stared at the scene, the more Reno wasn't sure reality was a thing anymore.

  
Fuck it, he's going to risk rooming at Rude's place tonight. There was no way he's walking into the office at this point. Reno turned around and walked back, but not before taking one semi-blurry video lasting about 5 seconds with his PHS to document his findings so he could be sure he really didn't dream all this by morning.

~...~

"Hey Rude....."  
Rude looked at him blankly per usual.  
"How long have you known Tseng?" the red head continued.  
At the mention of Tseng, Elena's head perked up from her research work.  
Rude kept his gaze steady. "Awhile."  
"Like how long is awhile?"  
"Uh....maybe 17 years?"  
Elena almost choked on the coffee she was attempting to drink while feigning disinterest in the conversation.

  
"Senpai, did you really know the Director since he was 13 years old?"  
"We joined the Turks at about the same time." Rude replied, then turned to faced Reno. "What do you want to know?"  
Reno smirked at this. His partner knew him too well.

"Well....I happened to witness something of a miracle, if you can even call it that, last night." Reno trailed.

"and is that miracle involved in why you had to spend the night at my place?".

Elena definitely choked on her coffee this time.  
While she knew the Turks were a close knit unit, she wasn't expecting THAT close. Maybe she did have a chance with the Director afterall now that they're technically partners.

  
"Wait, senpai, YOU spent the night at Rude's place?".  
"Well...yes, but that was because I had left my keys here by accident."  
"Why didn't you just come back and get it?"  
"Well....I tried."

Rude gave Reno a look of understanding.  
"I get it now. You were shocked into spending the night at my place from Shinra propaganda." he stated.

Reno now stared intently at his partner. "How did you know!?"

  
Elena had an utmost confused look on her face by this point. "Wait what are we even talking about??? Senpai, enlighten me!"

Reno sighed and pulled out his PHS.  
"It's probably best to just show you guys, but uh....no telling the Director or I'm dead beef by this afternoon okay?".

  
Elena immediately got off her chair and stood behind Reno as he pulled up his PHS's gallery.

She wasn't exactly prepared to see all the NSFW shit that he had pictures of on his phone though.

"SENPAI!!" she wallowed while a blush was creeping onto her face.

  
"Just ignore those Elena, you're a Turk, you've gotta be less squeamish than that!"

  
Finally Reno scrolled to the semi-blurry video from last night and all time seemed to stop for Elena as her eyes turned into hearts. Rude seemed completely unaffected.

"Reno, they've known each other for a long time. Literally since they were kids. There's nothing surprising here." Rude finally said after an immeasurable silence developed after the video was shown.

"I NEED TO SEE THAT AGAIN!!" Elena finally blurted out after her brain circuitry started working again.  
She reached out and hit the replay button. The unmistakable silhouettes of two familiar people bouncing to the Lil Stamp song.

"KYAAAAA!!!"  
"Elena...it's not THAT exciting."  
"But senpai senpai, SENPAI!!! Do you SEE THAT??? They're SO CUTE!!"  
"and they're both 30 years old" Reno added with a wink.

"What is going on here?" a stern voice suddenly sounded from doors opening to their office.  
"Reno....you left your keys here last night." Tseng finally said after seeing all three hovered together around Reno's seat.  
"Yeah yeah, I know." Reno answered with a smirk.  
"What of the reports I've asked for this morning?"  
"We're working on it!" Elena replied as she walked back to her own seat.

Tseng's brows furrowed as he examined his subordinates. There was definitely shenanigans going on but he wasn't sure he really wanted to know what. Deciding to let it go, he stepped into the office and sat down at his oversized workstation. 

He couldn't help but hear continuous strings of quiet giggles coming from the conference style desk.  
There was definitely something suspicious going on.

"Say Tseng....what do you think of Stamp?" Reno blurted out all of a sudden.

  
Tseng's eyes went wide briefly before he recovered his usual stoic expression.

  
"Well, it's Shinra's number one children's franchise, in fact, one of my tasks is to review the next upcoming book for contents prior to publishing." Tseng answered professionally.

  
Inside, he was melting from embarrassment. Had Reno seen?

"Yeah, but I'm asking what YOU think of Stamp."  
Tseng was visibly sweating now. "I think he's .... cute?"

  
Elena snickered and even Tseng's intimidating gaze couldn't stop her from laughing.

~...~

The conference phone rang just then. Tseng picked it up wordlessly and pressed the ear piece to his left ears.

  
"Yes sir, understood. I'll be right there."  
"I will need to step out again, please behave."  
With that, Tseng got back up and left the Administrative Research office.

Reno continued the conversation as soon as Tseng stepped out.

  
"So Rude....how did you know?"  
"I've walked in on the exact same thing before, they were only 15 back then though."

  
"Huh....and?"  
Rude raised his eyebrows at Reno's curiosity. "Nothing much?"

"So you're saying, when they were 15, they were in here dancing to the same kiddy song? Did Director Veld know about this?"  
"Uh...I think so."  
"AND??"  
"I don't think Director Veld cared. Honestly, he just let them be kids."  
"So how long had dear Mr. President known dear Mr. Director then?"  
Rude had to think back to the kind of info that Reno is now trying to dig up from his brain.  
"I believe since they were 5 years old."

  
"WHAAATTTT????!!!???" disbelief spewed forth from Elena across the large conference room desk.

"I'm serious."  
Even Reno's face spelled disbelief at this point.  
It was rather amusing for Rude to see both his colleagues so flabbergasted at this new piece of information.

  
"So they went to kindergarten together or something??" Reno questioned after a considerable pause.

  
"They went to EVERYTHING together if I remembered correctly."  
"So, kindergarten, elementary school, middle school, high school AND college?"  
"Yeah."  
"No wonder the President trusts him so much."

  
"I'm glad they have that rapport actually or none of us would be here now. You and I .. and Tseng would have been killed off mercilessly Reno."  
That line of thought shut Reno up and dampened the mood in the room.

"Yeah .. I suppose you're right. We owe Tseng and Rufus one."

"So does that clear up the why's for you?" Rude finally asked in an attempt to disspell the sour mood that had settled in.

  
"Yeah....it still doesn't explain their current behavior though."  
"They love that song."

  
Elena had just recovered from her shock and is now putting her broken pieces of mind back together.  
"You know, my sister and I used to dance to it too when we were little. We really liked the song too. Too bad it's propaganda."

~...~

Tseng stepped into the Executive Suite after receiving the call.

  
"Mr. President."

  
"Tseng, come here. I just received another report from Director Tuesti. His robot cat has infiltrated Avalanche's main party."

  
"Oh? This is interesting news." Tseng answered as he stepped closer to look over the report spread out on Rufus's desk. Small blurry photos accompanied the report that laid there. No doubt camera footage from Cait Sith.

Rufus pointed to one particular photo.  
"I thought you might be interested that Aerith is doing well with them and being treated fairly and like a friend."

  
Tseng's expression visibly softened at this piece of news. Despite his generally serious and stoic nature, he was genuinely happy that Rufus cared enough to divulge this piece of information to him. Aerith was someone he spent a majority of his career on. It may sound weird but he practically felt like her dad.

"Oh and one more thing, I believe Reno walked in on us last night."

  
Tseng swallowed at that. "Well...I trust that Reno will keep that quiet." He wasn't so sure that was the case now that he thought about the trio giggling at something at Reno's desk earlier.

"It doesn't matter. I just wanted to enjoy myself and feel carefree for awhile last night. We're no longer children but you know that saying to always preserve your innocence and curiosity."

  
Tseng took a look at his childhood friend. Underneath the serious expressions of the President of the world's largest company, there was still a hint of childish innocence and a little mischief radiating from those eyes. Tseng briefly wonders if there's anything similar left in his own eyes.

"You're right sir. We shouldn't worry about it as long as the information stays with the Turks."

"Anyways Tseng, I will be sending you out to the field with Elena by tomorrow. Your goal is to coordinate with Cait Sith and attempt to intercept Avalanche. Reeve left me this device to hand to you in order to communicate with Cait Sith. We need to get to Sephiroth ourselves. Eliminate him once you find him. Do you understand?" Rufus explained as he handed Tseng a small custom communications device.

"Yes sir."

"Come up here tonight Tseng, one more dance before you go."

"....yes sir."

~...~

Up on the 70th floor, the sound of Shinra's most famous child propaganda song rang into the night.


End file.
